日向
日向（Hinata、ヒナタ) 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄if'' on the Birthright and Revelation routes. One of 拓海's personal retainers, Hinata is a Hoshidan Samurai and a coarse, passionate youth who is skilled with the Katana. If he achieves an S support, he will have a son named Hisame with his spouse. In 聖火降魔錄英雄雲集, ''his artwork was illustrated by Ueda Yumehito. 資料 Hinata hails from a family of samurai who have served the Hoshidan royalty for generations. Birthright Hinata first appears in Chapter 9 alongside his fellow retainer 朧 in the castle interior of Izumo, where they attempt to locate Takumi after he is separated from them. They instead run headlong into a conflict that had broken out between the Avatar's army and a group of Nohrian soldiers led by Zola prior to their arrival. When the Avatar speaks to Hinata, he divulges the fact that Takumi has gone missing and directly requests for their assistance in locating him. Hinata subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to the age-old conflict shared between Hoshido and Nohr. Conquest Hinata first appears in the Port Town of Dia in Chapter 10 alongside Oboro and his liege. Deployed on a mission to the port, the three lead an army in an attempt to prevent the Avatar's army from making their way to Notre Sagesse by blocking off all access to the ferries leaving port. When Hinata encounters the Avatar in battle, he openly insults them for being a traitor before vowing to cut them down for their betrayal. Despite the efforts of the Hoshidans, they are eventually defeated by the Avatar's army and forced to retreat. Hinata appears once more in Chapter 23, where he and Oboro aid Takumi in defending the Great Wall of Suzanoh from the advance of the Avatar's army. Positioned in front of the main gate, Hinata makes his last stand but is overpowered by the Avatar's forces and falls in battle. In his final moments, he reveals that the Silver Katana that he wields in battle is a treasured gift from Takumi. Revelation Hinata first appears in Chapter 10, where he, Oboro and Takumi are captured by Zola and a small band of Nohrians in Izumo. After the Avatar defeats Zola and liberates Izumo, Oboro and the others are released. After hearing Izana's prophecy, Takumi decides to join the Avatar's army, bringing along Hinata and Oboro with him. Hinata subsequently aids the Avatar's effort to put an end to Anankos' machinations. Paralogue In Paralogue 11, Hinata enters Hisame's Deeprealm with the intention of reuniting with him. Upon entering the Deeprealm, however, he is greeted by Hisame's cold reception, during which Hisame expresses unhappiness towards his father for having neglected him for a long time and treating him like a child. He then departs in a fit of anger, only to find himself stranded in the Wastelands, facing an impending threat from a horde of Faceless. Hinata, hot on Hisame's heels, leads the Avatar's army on a mission to rescue him. Following the conclusion of the battle, Hinata manages to resolve the conflict that had arisen between him and his son by apologising for his ignorance on the time difference between the Deeprealms and reality. As a means to make up for lost time, he urges Hisame to join the Avatar's army, to which the latter agrees. 個性 Cheerful and easy-going, Hinata is a passionate youth who takes pride in his skill with the blade. This can be observed through his supports with the Avatar, where he takes offence at their suggestion that he has a reputation for relaxing more than he does training, thereafter seeking to prove the rumour wrong. Through this same set of supports, Hinata is also proven to be a person who prefers proving his worth through action and not words. This fact can be gleaned from him challenging the Avatar to a sparring match to prove his mettle in combat. Hinata has also been revealed to enjoy lending a helping hand or a listening ear to those in need. Across a good number of his supports, he is known to take the initiative to ask after a person's well-being after he perceives them to be in a troubled frame of mind. One such example can be observed through his supports with 菲利西亞, where he immediately expresses concern for her when she heaves a sigh of frustration. Hinata is also known to harbour a weakness against women, particularly those whom he considers beautiful. This weakness of his has caused him to be the willing victim of women who seduce him into giving up both his wealth and material possessions. This fact is revealed through his supports with Mozu, where he reveals that the lady proprietor of a provisions store has duped him into making purchases of more supplies than the army actually requires. Thankfully, Hinata's weakness to beautiful women does not extend to his skill in battle, where he has no qualms about taking up his sword against female opponents. His birthday is May 10. 遊戲中 聖火降魔錄if 基礎數據 Birthright Chapter 9 - Land of Gods/Revelation Chapter 10 - Voice of a God 劍 - C |Item= Steel Katana (Birthright only) Iron Katana (Revelation only) }} 作為敵人 Conquest Chapter 10 - Unhappy Reunion |-|Normal= 劍 - C |Item= Iron Katana }} |-|Hard= 劍 - C |Item= Iron Katana }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - B |Item= Iron Katana }} Conquest Chapter 23 - Possessed |-|Normal= 劍 - A |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Hard= 劍 - A |Item= Silver Katana }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - S |Item= Silver Katana }} Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= 劍 - S |Item= Venge Katana }} |-|Hard= 劍 - S |Item= Venge Katana }} |-|Lunatic= 劍 - S |Item= Venge Katana }} 進階數據 '''Class:' |65% |45% |0% |40% |35% |60% |45% |25% |} |65% |45% |5% |40% |35% |60% |45% |25% |} |75% |50% |0% |35% |25% |55% |55% |15% |} Max Stat Modifiers | +1 | 0 | -1 | -2 | 0 | +2 | 0 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * 阿庫婭 * 菲利西亞 * Mozu Hoshido * 火乃香 * 櫻 * 陽炎 * 剎那 * 朧 * 風花 * Rinkah * Orochi Nohr (Revelation) * 皮艾莉 * 露娜 Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * 拓海 * 椿 * Kaden * Odin (Revelation) * Hisame * 詩格萊 (if Hinata is his father) * Kana (if Hinata is his father) Overview Base Class Set Hinata possesses considerable merits in physical durability, boasting decent growths in HP and Luck. However, he suffers from poor growths in Speed and Resistance. Whenever his HP is below 50% and he incurs combat damage from 劍-, 槍-, or 斧-type weapons, his personal skill, Triple Threat, will activate and immediately retaliate half of the damage incurred back at the enemy. Unlike 風花, whose growths closely resemble those of classic Myrmidons, Hinata can serve a defensive role that is unusual for his base class, more akin to traditional Mercenary units. His decent growth in HP and middling growth in defense may grant him the bulk to efficiently and consistently tank physical attacks, a durability that is lacking in most Birthright units. Additionally, he joins the army equipped with two Samurai skills: Duelist's Blow and Vantage. Duelist's Blow augments his defensive capabilities as it increases his chance to avoid enemy hits in addition to any avoid bonus he receives from his decent luck growth. In tandem with Triple Threat, Vantage allows Hinata to utilize his physical defense as a means to deal greater counterattacks in a pinch. One of Hinata's two promotion options is the Swordmaster class. As a Swordmaster, Hinata notably gains a 10-point increase to critical hit rate and avoid rate; the latter of which complements Duelist's Blow and his decent luck. He also gains access to two skills: 流星 and Swordfaire. Hinata may seldom see Astra activation due to his middling skill growth and Astra's inherently restrictive trigger rate, so Astra may not be reliable in Hinata's offensive usage, but still useful for piling damage if it activates. Swordfaire increases Hinata's offensive prowess and is a reliable asset if Hinata's career class uses swords. Overall, the Swordmaster class offers tools that can add to Hinata's offensive capabilities, though it does not necessarily highlight his strengths. Hinata's second promotion option is the Master of Arms class. As a Master of Arms, Hinata sees slightly greater growths in HP, strength, defense at the cost of slightly reduced growths elsewhere. Moreover, he gains weapon access to 槍s, naginatas, 斧s, and clubs; giving him effective control of the weapon triangle. The class offers him two skills: Seal Strength and Life and Death. Seal Strength further augments Hinata's defensive capabilities and encourages him to bruise and cripple enemies for his allies to clean up. Because Life and Death foregoes Hinata's defensive capabilities to increase his damage output, it will likely impair Hinata's defensive playstyle. Overall, the Master of Arms class elevates Hinata's inherent strengths and helps solidify his capabilities as a defensive bruiser. Secondary Class Set Hinata's secondary class set is the Oni Savage class set, which brings out his natural proficiency in HP, strength and defense. He loses weapon access to swords and katana but gains weapon access to axes and clubs. The Oni Savage class offers two skills: Seal Resistance and 衝撞. Both skills offer supportive roles for Hinata but neither necessarily augments his defensive capabilities. One of the Oni Savage's promotion options is the Oni Chieftain class. As an Oni Chieftain, Hinata's gains accented growths in HP, strength, and defense. He also gains weapon access to tomes and scrolls; however, Hinata will likely lack the magic stat and growth to practically utilize these weapons. The Oni Chieftain class offers two skills that improve on Hinata's offensive and defensive capabilities: Death Blow and Counter. Death Blow may greatly increase Hinata's damage output, and it syncs well with the inherent critical hit rate bonus in most clubs. Counter is essentially an improvement on Triple Threat, allowing Hinata to further utilize his bulk offensively against his enemies; the effects of Counter stack with Triple Threat but only when the conditions for Triple Threat and Counter have both been met; it will appear that only Counter will activate as it is higher up on the Proirity List but the Counter damage will be multiplied by 1.5 whenever Triple Threat and Counter both activate. Overall, the Oni Chieftain class greatly highlights Hinata's offensive and defensive capabilities. The Oni Savage's second promotion option is the Blacksmith class. As a Blacksmith, Hinata gains increased growths in HP, strength, and defense, while maintaining middling growths in skill and luck. Moreover, it allows Hinata to use swords and katana. The class offers two skills: Salvage Blow and Lancebreaker. While Hinata possesses decent luck growth, Salvage Blow does not necessarily improve on Hinata's strengths and is only inconsistently serves as a utility skill. Lancebreaker gives Hinata considerable offensive and defensive leverage against lance users—even with swords and katana equipped—and it greatly adds to his offensive capabilities. Overall, the Blacksmith class offers growths that considerably complement Hinata's inherent strengths. Friendship Class Sets * 拓海 - Takumi provides the 弓手 class set to Hinata, offering the Sniper and Kinshi Knight promotions. Compared to Takumi, he fits more of a physical tank role, excelling in Health and Defense growths; however, he falls far behind in terms of his Skill and Speed growths, with an almost unnoticeable decline in his Resistance growth. Along with the fact that Hinata can't wield the 風神弓, he is almost inferior in every way as an Archer to Takumi. However, he excels in many areas compared to his other rival Archer, 剎那, having much higher Health, Strength, Luck and Defense growths, while he suffers greatly compared to Setsuna's Speed and Resistance growths. For skills, Hinata first learns Skill +2, a mediocre Skill boost that can easily be traded for more useful skills; secondly, he learns Quick Draw, a skill that can help boost his damage output and make him able to take down many enemies more easily. * 椿 - Subaki offers the Sky Knight class set, entailing the Falcon Knight and Kinshi Knight promotions. * Kaden - Kaden provides the Diviner class set, offering the Onmyoji and Basara promotions. * 奧丁 (Revelation) - Odin offers the Dark Mage class set, entailing the Sorcerer and Dark Knight promotions. 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Wild Samurai :A coarse, yet caring, samurai of Hoshido. One of Takumi's retainers登場作品：Fire Emblem Fates. 基礎數據 稀有度： 劍 |Skill= }} 劍 |Skill= Ruby Sword 小盾 }} 劍 |Skill= }} 武器 奧義 被動 名言 ''Fates'' :Hinata/Fates Quotes 英雄雲集 :Hinata/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 Hinata - Wild Samurai (破天荒な侍 Hatenkouna Samurai lit. Unprecedented Samurai) : After the war, Hinata stayed on as Takumi's retainer. However, his quixotic nature would occasionally send him away for long, sudden journeys. Those around him envied his adventurous spirit. ; Hinata and Avatar (Birthright) : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Hinata and Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their live together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Hinata helped train the new soldiers of Valla. Scholars remark on the skill of the Vallite army. ; Hinata and 菲利西亞 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Hinata and 風花 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Hinata and 火乃香 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Hinata and 陽炎 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Hinata and Mozu : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Hinata and 朧 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Hinata and Orochi : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Hinata and 皮艾莉 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Hinata and Rinkah : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. ; Hinata and 櫻 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Hinata and 露娜 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Hinata and 剎那 : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Records show his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. 語源 * Hinata literally means "place in the sun". 軼事 *Hinata shares his Japanese voice actor, Mitsuhiro Ichiki, with his son, Hisame, and 多尼] from Awakening. *Hinata was voted the 17th most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *According to the Making of Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Book, his son Hisame was originally planned to be his younger twin brother, but they scrapped the idea because there would have been too many 1st generation Swordmasters. *Hinata's artwork from the 4koma Book depicts him wielding a Katana named after him. *In Classic Mode, his "retreat quote" is written as if he dies as a result. However, the game still lists him as retired if this occurs. 圖片 File:Hinata Heroes.png|Hinata as he appears in 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》. File:Hinata Fight.png|Hinata as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Hinata Skill.png|Hinata as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Hinata Damaged.png|Hinata as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Cipher Hinata 2.jpg|Hinata as a Samurai in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Hinata.jpg|Hinata as a Swordmaster in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Draug Hinata Siegbert.png|Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) 1st Anniversary artwork by Homazo - featuring 杜加, Hinata and 齊格貝爾特 File:Hinata confession.jpg|Hinata's confession scene. File:Hinata portrait.png|Hinata's portrait. File:Hinataavatar.png|Hinata's official Twitter icon. File:FE14 Samurai (Hinata).jpg|Hinata's battle model as a Samurai. File:Hinata Weapon Master.png|Hinata's battle model as a Master of Arms. File:Chef Oni.png|Hinata's battle model as a Oni Chieftain. File:FEF Hinata My Room Model.png|Hinata's Private Quarters model. File:Fates_Drama_CD_sticker_1.jpg Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色